Amber Eyes
by Umiki
Summary: She chose to forsake her utopia for her people. She chose to become a cursed being to save others. She chose to live a new life. And she chose to care for her new friends. But she never expected her choices would lead her to the heart of an insane angel.
1. Chapter 1

Umiki: Hey out there! This is my third official fic with but the truth is I have had the very basic outline for this fic since I was in my junior year. Or to be more precise, the outline was a semi-horror poem called Amber Eyes. I could never throw it away because I had fallen in love with it...yeah, I am pathetic. So I'm trying to see if it will work as a fanfic. And to all my favorite people, I own nothing.

Amber Eyes

Umiki

"I still can't believe that you want to live in a place like this."

Usagi turned her head to look at one of her closest friends, Aino Minako. She really had no idea why Minako would come visit her to help her unpack, considering that the now famous model was wearing a one-of-a-kind $1000 outfit. If even one single ripe or tear popped up, there goes a thousand down the drain.

Of course Minako didn't even seem to notice.

Usagi scowled in annoyance, "I happen to like it. The location is not far away from the town, the view is wonderful, and it spacious enough to feel comfortable."

Minako whined, "It's not the location and stuff that worries me. It's the fact that this place has been abandoned for nearly two decades and is considered the haunted house of the district! Let alone that it was built when our many times great-grandparent's were still young! And you refused to let us remodel the house!"

Usagi felt her eyebrow twitch. By 'us', Minako had meant the rest of the girls. They had openly objected to the house she had chosen for one reason or another. It had become down right comical hearing some of the girls saying the house should be remodeled into a palace of epic proportions while the others wanted a glorious complex. It had taken her three hours of _heavy_ discussion with the girls before they grudgingly accepted her choice.

The house in question was a traditional Japanese house with a few western adaptations, a heating system, the necessary plumbing, and the remnints of an old garden. Usagi had been told that the house had once belonged to an artist from a very influential family. The artist in question had suddenly disappeared without a trace and his family had sushed the whole thing immeadeatly after. Since then no one would buy the house until over a hundred years later, sometime around the late 1940's. The family stayed in the house until the mid 1980's, before disappearing just like the previous owner. Due to the stories of the house's history, it was considered haunted by many in the town.

However, when Usagi had decided to move out of the big city, her taste in more peaceful settings compared to city ruckus got the better of her when she found out about the house. It had been in horrible conditions due to no one going within a mile of it, but thanks to combined help from the girls and using her own hard earned salary, the house had been fixed up in less than a year.

"..gi-chan….USAGI-CHAN!!!" Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice that many dreaded above everything else, the voice of an annoyed Aino Minako. Mentally gulping and praying to Kami-sama, she tried to sooth her heart-sister.

"Gomen Mina-chan, I was just thinking about how long it will be before you or one of the girls try to pair me up _**again**_." She told Minako with a lot of emphisis on the 'again', and praying that she would buy the fib.

Minako seemed to accept it as she pouted at the jab. "Come on Usagi-chan. Ever since you and Mamoru broke up for good, **years** ago I might add, you've been living like a hermit in terms of romantic relationships. You need a man to keep you grounded."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "You mean a really cute, hot, and drop-dead gorgeous specimen of the male gender to sweep me off my feet? Sorry, not happening. If I plan to find a partner, than I want to do it at my own pace. **Without** Ruka-chan, tou-san, or, Kami forbid, Rei-chan breathing down the poor guy's neck."

Minako pouted even more. It was true that ever since the two had decided to follow their own paths instead of creating Crystal Tokyo, that the senshi had on more than one occasion tried to get a guy to date her. Of course every time one looked promising, they ended up not being able to handle the pressure of the three most protective of Usagi's precious ones. That was one of the reasons why Usagi was still single at age twenty-three.

Usagi sighed, "Mina-chan, if you are not going to help me unpack then go back to your studio."

"No way girlfriend! This is one of my few days off this month and I'm going to enjoy it!"

'Kami-sama have mercy on me.'

(Later)

Usagi groaned as she flopped herself onto the couch. She had finally gotten Minako to leave the house before she broke any _fragile_ items.

'How she manages to not trip over her own feet in a studio or any other public area, yet be as clutzy as she was in her teens, is something I will never understand.' Usagi groaned.She felt a sigh coming as she looked out the window to see the view that had won her over. The city was a small one, mostly known for its art museum displays.

And a very talented art-thief.

Picking up the morning paper, she read the head-lines 'Kaitou Dark has Struck Again!' She sighed heavily.

"At least I won't have to worry about it being too quite. So long as I don't get dragged into this, he can steal all he wants."

She would later curse herself for jinxing it.

(End)

There it is! This is my first fanfic that does not include Naruto! OO (heaven forbid)

Anyway, I want to be sure my readers like this fic before I decide to continue it. Whats the point of continuing a fic that everyone doesn't like? I also added another fic called Takusanken no Otome to my list, so if you're a fan of my work than tell me what you think!

One more thing, if you don't know what I used for this crossover than I'll give you a few pointers. Its called DNAngel and it stars two people, but those two people can't really be called two 'seperate' individuals because of a curse that has been passed down through the family. This curse is shared by another family, but the two in the other family do **not** get along. And lastly two sisters who end up being a big part of the whole curse.

Thats all for now, tell me if you guys like it. And don't ask about the pairing, it was decided when I made the Amber Eyes poem **_years_** ago. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

To all readers, thanks for the encouragement! I try to keep up with updating my works, but you know how college is. : Now on with the show!

Amber Eyes

Chapter 2

Umiki

Usagi felt her eyebrow twitch. 'You got to be kidding me.'

"Kaitou Dark Steals again." Was the official headline of the morning paper. This had been the main head line for two days now and it was becoming very annoying to Usagi.

'This whole thing is too familiar.' Usagi sighed as the memory of her earlier days as 'Tsuki' came back. Especially the memory of the incident with the reporter. That had been one of the few times a civilian had intentionally sought out her enemies just to get a better prophet.

Shaking herself out of that trail of thought, Usagi looked out the window of her study. The view of late morning was one of the things she could learn to love as the ocean continued its ever moving existence.

'I'm going to have to go to town and get **a lot** of groceries.' She thought.

(In town)

DING DING

"_Next stop, down town. Next stop, down town._" The rail train's mechanical voice stated as it slowed to a stop. Usagi rose from her seat and exited the train.

Looking around she realized that _she didn't know which way to go to reach the market. _She was ready to sweatdrop as her sense of direction decided to take a nap.

'May as well ask someone which way to go.' She grumbled.

Looking around, she spotted a mop of hair that stood out like a sore thumb. She nearly blinked. 'Wow, blood-red hair. And here I thought only magically-touched beings had naturally unorthodox coloring.'

Walking up to the red-head, she tapped his shoulder and asked him, "Excuse me?" The boy spun around and looked slightly startled and _afraid_? "Could you point me in the direction of the market? My sense of direction decided to take a hike."

The boy blinked and lightly blushed as he stuttered out, "I..Its t-that way. Just go d-down the road till you reach a flower shop than turn left. Keep going and you will reach the market."

Usagi smiled brightly at the boy before bowing in thanks to him and as she straightened her back she felt the Ginzenshiosu, now shaped as an amulet, fall out of her shirt and hang visible for all to see. Walking past him, she didn't notice his eyes change from red to violet as he stared at the amulet.

She also didn't realize that as she walked away, the kawaii boy was arguing with an alter-ego that was old enough to be her ancestor.

'DARK!! No! We can't steal something that isn't an artwork! Especially when the amulet may be important to her!' Daisuke mentally panicked.

'_Awww come on. You can't deny that the amulet was a good piece of work. And besides, that woman was quite cute.' _Dark grinned at his other half. Daisuke felt ready to pull his hair out.

'Does it not make you the slightest uneasy that she looked like a blue-eyed female Krad?! Just have her attach some ornament on the bottom of her ponytail and they could be twins!!' he yelled.

'_…….So long as we ignore that, everything will be fine!'_ Dark told him lazily.

'Aaarrrgghh!'

(Later)

'Oh Kami! I didn't think I would need to buy **this** much groceries!' Usagi thought as she struggled to carry the four large grocery bags back to her cottage.

She had followed the boy's instructions to the dot and before she knew it, she was swapped by the bustle of the market. Hours later she found herself carrying four bags, each one about ten pounds. It wasn't too bad half way to the house, but soon she could feel her arms trembling from the effort of carrying her load. Hey, she may have been a senshi, but even her training did not require her to carry a heavy weight for an hour straight!

As she took another step, fate decided to play a cruel joke on her. She as she felt her foot slip, she mentally wailed in despair at her luck. However, her luck seemed to actually be with her as she heard two high-pitched voices yell 'look out' and 'careful' before she felt two pairs of hands steady her. Breathing in utter relief, Usagi turned to find two high-school girls with the same face. 'Twins eh?'

Usagi smiled at them with thanks, "Arigato you two. It's taking longer for me to reach my house than I anticipated and the weight of the bags was making it even worse. I don't know what I would have done if everything spilled over."

The twins lightly blushed as the smile seemed to light up the entire area. The short-haired twin spoke first, "I-It was nothing. We were heading home when we saw you almost trip, and we didn't realize that we had moved so.."

Usagi mentally chuckled at how kawaii teenagers were these days. Back during her teen's it was better to be beautiful than cute, but she preferred cute any day. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. Smiling even wider she said to the twins, "As a thank you, how about I treat you two to some tea? I may not have the best cooking skills, demo my tea is not something many will pass up after tasting it. So what do you say?" The twins glanced at each other before nodding. Usagi's smile became her famous 'hundred-watt smile', "However, it would be rude if we don't introduce ourselves. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu. Watashi mo?"

"Watashi wa Harada Riku desu, and this is my sister-" "Watashi wa Harada Risa desu."

(At the house)

Riku and Risa were sitting in a traditional tea room as their host prepared the tea. They had been shocked to find out that Usagi was living in the 'haunted house' and had been a little hesitant to enter. Usagi reassured them it was 'as haunted as a shrine', and there was nothing to be afraid of.

Glancing around the room, they noticed that there was a sword stand holding an oddly shaped sword near the door. The handle was about the same size as the sheath and was black in color. The sheath was made of red wood and decorated with two dragons. One was a white Eastern dragon with a black mane and red eyes, the other was a black Western dragon with a white mane and blue eyes. Both were reaching for the hilt which was a silver color and in the shape of sharp waves, almost like a fuma shuriken. Strangely, the sheath and hilt were tied by a blue tassel; insuring that it could not be opened carelessly.

They were brought out of their musings when Usagi returned with the tea. They could feel their mouths water as the scent of the tea wafted their noses. After Usagi gave them their tea, she watched them as their faces became plastered with expressions of nirvana. She mentally laughed.

They talked for hours about all sorts of subjects. About the weather, art, the latest news, and then…..

"So, may I ask who may have caught the hearts of two lovely girls?" Usagi grinned with humor as the two girls blushed. This was a subject that never died among teenage girls.

Riku kept glancing left and right, "I have a boyfriend named Niwa Daisuke." Usagi encouraged her to continue, " He is one of the sweetest boys there is, he loves art, and he has the oddest coloring." Usagi raised an eyebrow. "His hair and eyes are both red." Riku added.

Usagi blinked and burst into laughing, causing the two to look at her oddly. Usagi put her hand to her mouth, "Let me guess: he stutters a lot, blushes when nervous, and can be categorized as kawaii than handsome." They stared at her with shock. How did she know that?! Usagi seemed to read their minds and replied, "He was the nice boy who gave me directions to the market. His coloring alone made him stand out from the crowd and it's not hard to forget something like that." They laughed along with her for a few minutes before Risa spoke up.

"Well my guy is the one and only Kaitou Dark! He is so dreamy and elegant, he's also such a gentlemen. And his black wings are so beautiful." Risa held her cheeks as she blushed, a dreamy expression plastered strongly on her face. Riku made an annoyed sound as she rolled her eyes. Obviously this was a subject they did not agree on.

Usagi glanced at the clock and noted the time. "By the way girls, what times are you expected to be home?"

The twins spun their heads to see that it was almost seven o'clock! With a speed that almost rivaled Usagi's 'late-for-school' speed, the twins said goodbye and dashed out of the house.

Usagi chuckled. Turning her head over to the sword, she said, "They are nice girls don't you think?" The sword did nothing, but there was a noticeable drop in temperature. Usagi smiled kindly, "True, demo I have a feeling that I will be seeing them again. I just hope they bring some kawaii friends with them." The air hummed with energy, both agreeing and saying that it did not care. Usagi sighed as the energy stilled to nothing.

For a minute, she wondered if the price she paid for stopping Chaos really was worth it. But all she had to do was think of the three children she met today and she knew that 'yes', it was worth it.

(End)

Chapter two is finished! I hope you readers like this fic. I'll try to update as soon as possible but don't expect too much. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Amber Eyes

Chapter 3

'Should I tell Hiwatari-kun about the woman I met?' Daisuke thought for the forty-third time that week. He was currently at school sitting at his desk, his head and arms resting on top of the said desk. It was only lunch period, yet the youngest Niwa still didn't know if he should talk to the friend/adversary. Daisuke heavily sighed as his head felt like it would explode.

"Niwa-kun daijoubu ka?" a familiar voice asked in concern. Lifting his head, he blushed when he saw his girlfriend Harada Riku looking at him curiously. He went into his usual nervous/panicky mind set, the one he took on when he was caught doing something that could blow his secret or was caught unguarded, rapidly saying that he was alright to Riku.

Riku mentally smiled as her boyfriend pulled another 'cute-act', he really did not know just how attractive he became when he looked cute. Once she was sure he had calmed down, she started to talk.

"Ya know Niwa-kun, Risa and I made a new friend last week."

Daisuke blinked, "Honto ni?"

Riku nodded, "She was very nice, and she makes some of the best tea!"

"Are you guys talking about Usagi-san?" both of them turned to see Risa looking at them expectantly. Riku giggled.

"Of course, who else do we know that makes delicious tea and has hair that long?" Both sisters giggled at that. Daisuke looked back and forth between the two, clearly confused. Riku noticed Daisuke's confusion.

"Usagi-san's hair is extremely long. When she holds it in a high ponytail, the tips of her hair still reach past her knees."

Risa gained a slightly dreamy look, "Combined with the fact that it looks like it is so well taken care of that it shines, you would think her hair was actually a waterfall of molten gold when you see it for the first time." Both girl's cheeks pinked as the memory of seeing Usagi's hair, it was the kind of hair every girl dreamed of getting.

Neither of the girls had noticed that Daisuke had paled slightly nor that the blue-haired boy sitting not far from the group was discreetly staring at them with a sliver of unease.

Daisuke felt more than a little nervous as he asked, "Riku-san, this Usagi-san…….she didn't happen to have blue eyes and signs of a trip to the downtown market, did she?" He prayed with all his might that he was wrong. Riku's brightened smile shot down any hopes he had.

"Actually yes, we met her when she almost tripped over a rock. Had we not helped her out, all of her groceries would have fallen onto the ground. Seriously, who would willingly carry bags weighing tens pounds each for an hour straight."

Risa continued, "Now that I think about it, she did mention that she met a red-haired boy about our age. Was that you Niwa?"

Daisuke nodded. He couldn't believe this was happening!

'Well, at least that solved me having to tell Hiwatari-kun about her.' He thought with desperate humor.

"Oh, guess what Niwa-kun! Usagi-san actually lives in the haunted house two miles down the road from our house! We were a little bit scared to go in at first, demo she assured us that it was okay."

Satoshi was now looking at them with a dash of nervousness, though only Daisuke saw the look he was giving them. Daisuke gulped, if Satoshi actually felt worried about someone living in this haunted house than it could only mean trouble.

Riku then added, "And she told us that if we wanted to visit again than we were welcomed to come, she even said we could bring friends with us."

"Yeah Niwa-kun! We plan to go visit her again right after school, so what do you say? Will you come with us?" Risa looked at him with the universal 'I'm-too-cute-to-deny' look as she asked him. Before Daisuke could reply, someone else beat him to it.

"Of course he's going! And I'm going with him! After all, someone actually moving into the infamous haunted house of our beloved city is sure to be a promising story!"

The group turned to see Takeshi with his camera out and stars in his eyes. All three stared at him with suspicion, it was well known that Takeshi had a thing for women a little older than himself.

"I think I would like to visit this woman as well." an even toned voice stated. They looked over to the voice to see Satoshi writing something in his notebook. Before they asked why he continued, "I like being informed about things and news of someone moving into the house was not once made known to my attention. Also it would be rude to say no to a good cup of tea."

The four students decided not to mention that Satoshi had just said more in those two sentences than he had in the entire month.

(Later that day)

Tsukino Usagi was ready to pull her hair out as she stared at the paper half-filled with writing for her next work. She had known that she was not a good worker or a genius long before she had ever thought of what she would do for a living; but she had to admit, if someone told her that she would become a well-known writer when she grew up, she probably would have laughed at them.

Yes dear friends, the girl once considered a cry-baby of a bottomless pit had in fact found her calling in the writing industry.

She was not world famous like Tolkien, but she had made a name for herself with her using fantasy, horror, and adventure in her multiple works. Many liked her books because of how deep she was willing to go with the emotions and personalities of her characters, as well as never putting someone in a stereotypical position.

Her days fighting as a soldier had shown her that good and evil came hand-in-hand and that no one belonged in just black or white. She shared these lessons in her books, giving some people out there a glimpse of how the world really was.

Of course at first the battle had been an up-hill one. Many editors these days did not want to print out a work that went against some of the highest 'unspoken qualities' that writers usually went by. Putting too much heart into a work was usually frowned on.

But she got a break through when an editor from a newly opened publishing industry accidentally found a copy of one of her works and had sent it straight to his top bosses. She had thought she was dreaming when the boss of the industry had called her and asked her if they could meet with each other to talk about possible agreements. The meeting was a hit, and before she knew it she had become one of the industry's top authors.

Shaking her head, she returned to the situation at hand and glared at the paper sitting innocently on her desk. She had been having a writer's block for days now, and nothing she did was helping to give her any inspiration.

Her glare intensed as the paper continued to mock her, just sitting there while she was racking her brain out to find something to use as a base line.

'To kill or not to kill, that is the question.' She thought dryly. Before she made any decision though she heard two familiar voices call out.

"Usagi-san, are you here? It's us, the Harada twins."

She smiled, looks like the paper got to live another few hours. "Hai! You can come in!" she shouted loudly, just to make sure they heard her. She stood up and stretched her back, deciding to try and take it easy. Exiting her study, she was greeted with the unexpected sight of five people instead of two. Blinking, she realized that one of them was very familiar.

"Ah, you're the boy from a few days ago, arigato for the directions." She said with an easy smile. The red-head's cheeks pinked as he nodded in reply. Turning to the new faces, she raised an eyebrow as the brunette stared at her like she was a megumi incarnate and the bluenette watched her with unease. The bluenette kept glancing around the house, as if searching for something.

'Sa, this **is **considered to be a haunted house Usagi. Give the kid a break.' She told herself chidingly. Smiling warmly to the group she put her hands on her hips and leaned a little to the side, a stance that she had learned to calm a person down…..if only a little.

"Sa, if you're all here, then I am right to assume that you want some tea, ne?" she teased.

Her response was instant. "Hai!"

Ten minutes later, Usagi came into the tea room with two trays of tea and snacks. The door leading outside was opened to get rid of the claustrophobic feeling the room was covered in. Currently Hiwatari was sitting against the door and looking outside, Takeshi was pouting from the confiscation of his camera in a corner, the twins were talking to Daisuke about all sorts of subjects in the middle of the room. They looked to her direction when they heard her enter the room.

She smiled at them and handed the cups out. Sitting comfortably, the teens drank the tea and swore that for an instant they had been in heaven. Even Hiwatari couldn't stop himself from feeling some bliss as he drank the warm brew.

Usagi giggled, "I used more relaxation herbs to sooth your muscles. If the schools here follow a similar time frame to what I lived through, all of you will be taking the final exams soon. And trust me when I say that being relaxed helps a lot."

Daisuke felt his cheeks pale as Dark decided to start a conversation again.

'_Ah come on Dai. Ask her about the amulet already._' Dark teased.

'NO! I can't ask her something like that!' Daisuke mentally yelled in panic.

'_If you don't ask her Dai, __**I will**_.' Dark told him seriously. Daisuke felt Dark probe the edges of his control, telling him that Dark would do it. He sent a groan of defeat to Dark, who he could just **feel** was smirking in triumph.

Steeling himself, he stuttered out, "U-Usagi-s-san?" Usagi turned from her conversation with the twins and looked at him. "T-the last time w-we met, I-I saw you wearing an a-amulet. Would it be alright if I-I saw it again?"

Usagi's smile faltered for a second. Of all the things she expected him to ask, this was not one of them.

Now normally when someone asked her something, she would try to at least give a good response. But when it came to the Ginzenshiosu, she had to tread carefully.

After the battle within the cauldron, it had become dangerous for most people to even touch the crystal due to the shear amount of her soul mixing with the crystal's power. It considered anyone who did not have a soul with purity similar to hers as a threat and would attack anyone who did not fit the bill. She sometimes still shuddered at the memory of how close her brother had been to losing his arm.

Luna had told her once that the crystal was so ancient, even by a Lunarian's standard, that it had already gained a consciousness of its own by her past-self's great-grandmother's rule. By the time Serenity had been born, the crystal had become conscious enough that it could interpret what was happening to it's surroundings and make conclusions about who was using it. By the time she had used it, the crystal had become a conscious entity of its own. It could think, decide, and choose for itself.

This is why it never took her life in exchange for the usage of its full power after the first major battle against Metilica. It had deemed her worthy enough to use its power without giving her life as payment, something that had been a blessing and a disguised curse.

A curse that would only be revealed to her after she took on another curse….

"Usagi-san?"

Looking at the hesitant face of Daisuke, she knew that what she was about to do had a high possibility of turning ugly. She prayed that this would not come to haunt her.

Unclasping the amulet from her neck, she slowly moved it so that at the first sign of danger she could move it away from the boy's hand. Just as she was about to bring it back to her, Daisuke's hand grabbed the amulet and he fiddled with it. Usagi could only stare at the boy as the crystal didn't so much as even wink at the stranger.

Daisuke was busy looking at the simple yet masterfully crafted amulet. It was a silver elliptical circle with a white up-turned crescent moon connected at the bottom tip with a down-turned black crescent moon.

Noticing a latch, he opened the amulet.

The wave of magic that flew out of the amulet and through him was so great that he couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he glanced back to see Hiwatari had also felt the magic coming from the amulet. Returning his attention to the amulet, he saw the most beautiful crystal that he had ever come across. It was surrounded by engraved vines and seemed to give off an ethereal light.

The others had examined the amulet, or more accurately a locket, over his shoulders. Luckily, only he and Hiwatari had felt the magic so the others did not notice anything out of the ordinary. However, everyone felt the temperature of the room become a little cooler as Usagi continued to stare at Daisuke with unease.

Carefully handing the amulet back to its owner, Daisuke felt a thread of chilling heat come from the corner of the room. It was a katana with a long handle and was chained shut. Before he could ask about it though, the clock chimed. Almost all of the teens gaped when they saw what time it was.

Sending Usagi a flurry of apologies, thanks, and goodbyes all of the teens rushed to the door and out of the house.

As they went down the path, Daisuke and Satoshi walked more slowly; giving them the security of not being heard by the others. Normally they would not try to intentionally talk to each other, but this was an emergency.

"Daisuke didn't know whether or not to tell you about her for now obvious reasons Commander. But it seems that the twins did us both a favor." Dark, controlling Daisuke so he could speak with the police chief, stated.

Satoshi didn't even blink, "I thank Daisuke for his consideration. Seeing her, neither I nor Krad can deny that she resembled him. It is somewhat disturbing though. No one should be able to have that strongly a resemblance to either of you."

Dark humfed, "Unless of course Kradkins has been naughty and I somehow didn't find out about it."

Satoshi cringed, "He says that he is not like you Dark. He doesn't chase everything with two legs and a skirt."

Dark glared heatedly at the commander, as if the effort of trying would make his nemesis fell it. Satoshi made no sign of noticing.

Continuing on, he stated, "What is even more disturbing is the amulet she has. The amount of magic it emitted was strong enough to make Krad feel like his head was splitting, and I'm sure that you felt no different."

Dark didn't agree with the teen nor did he disagree.

"There were two other factors that need to be brought into consideration. The first was Usagi-san's reaction to Niwa's request. She looked like he had asked her to hurt him, than acted like the amulet would bite her if she wasn't careful. And after he touched it, she looked like she was going to faint from shock or fear." Satoshi continued.

"I saw how she was ready to snatch it out of Dai's reach after she removed it from her neck. Her entire body was ready to instantly react if she thought something was wrong. I noticed it only because I was close enough to see her muscles tense." Dark added.

Satoshi nodded, "Her reaction leads me to believe that she expected Niwa to get hurt for touching the amulet, but was surprised when he didn't. The magic it released may explain why though."

"What do you mean Hiwatari-kun?" the now in control Daisuke asked.

"It has been recorded in my family's history that some items with magical properties may bond with a specific person instead of allowing many people to use its powers. One incident even tells that an item reacted violently when a stranger tried to use its power instead of the person it bonded to." Satoshi replied.

"What happened to the stranger?" Daisuke tentivly asked.

Satoshi was silent for a few moments before replying, "Half of his soul was separated from his body and trapped in the world the item created. He was alive, but he moved like there was no spark of life within him. He died not long afterward from the strain of living on only half of a soul."

Daisuke paled as he realized that he may have ended up with a similar fate had the item reacted to him. Dark was also silent, telling Daisuke how serious the situation was. Before he could speak though, Satoshi continued.

"The last factor that needs to be noted was what happened after you touched it. I assume you noticed when the room cooled, it was coming from the nagamaki in the corner."

'Nagamaki?' Daisuke thought as he nodded.

"Hai, I felt a thread of magic coming from it for a few seconds; demo I wasn't able to ask Usagi-san about it." Daisuke paused before he continued, "…………Hiwatari-kun, when I felt the magic it reminded me of whenever Dark and Krad's magic met during their fights. Energy that was so cold that it became hot and stung like needles stabbing me over and over."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed minutely, "This woman, Usagi, needs to be watched. And until we know more about the nature of the items, do not try to steal them Dark." Daisuke felt Dark nod in the back of his mind.

Neither of the tamers spoke again as they reached the road leading to town.

(Back at the house)

Usagi gazed at the amulet, as if doing so would tell her what she just witnessed had been an illusion, to no avail though.

A shot of cold energy caused her to look at the nagamaki. The energy it emitted coiled and rolled as it spoke to her.

'_That boy has potential to be great. But I am surprised that the crystal did not at least shock him, for there was a small amount of darkness in his soul. Unless…_'

"Unless what?"

'…_Unless the darkness within him does not __**belong**__ to him specifically. You __**are**__ a primary example of that theory my dear._'

Usagi's eyes clouded at the unintentional reminder of her 'condition'.

"A creature of light carrying foreign yet untainting darkness. Hai, that does describe my situation."

'_Leave it at that my dear, unless it attracts the attention of the more harmful entities. Your scars still need to heal some more before you even think of using your powers.' _

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "That's rather compassionate of you Kuromaru, or would you rather be called Chaos?"

'_Which ever you want my dear. We will be spending a long time together so we may as well try to get along. For now, just go back to your books. I intend to get some more sleep.' _Kuromaru replied before falling silent. The room returned to normal temperatures as the darkness incarnate went to sleep.

The wind blew her hair as she grasped her shirt's sleeve and lifted it up. There, on the side of her upper arm, was a scar.

A scar shaped like a bleeding feather.

(End)

Her is chapter three!

(sigh) To all of my fans out there, I am having trouble updating this fic in particular. Mostly from a writer's block. My other fics are coming along nicely, demo it is somewhat harder to do an SM/DNA fic for me than a SM/Naruto fic. So expect time in between updates for this fic.

But never fear, I will try to update when I get over my block. Ja!


End file.
